Twisted Revenge
by Hickaru
Summary: Vegeta destroys poor Trunk’s obsessive pokemon collection. Trunks plots a wicked revenge... What will become of Vegeta?


This is my first fic ever. R&R Hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Pokemon  
  
Vegeta just finished his training. It was 10:06 PM. Trunk's birthday party was over and Pokemon merchandise coated the floor, walls, and even the ceiling. Pokemon stuffed animals blanketed the floor. Cards, T-shirts, toys, movies, games, and posters were scattered in millions around the Capsule Corp. living area. Every television was playing Pokemon. The walls were painted with Pokemon creatures. Pokemon cards were glued to the ceiling. Marshmallow Pokemon cereal littered the furniture and carpeting. Vegeta even managed to find a pokemon sucker stuck in his hair. Vegeta wandered around the corner and fell over a massive pile of Pokemon action figures and landed on a big talking Pikachu plushy.  
"Pika!... Pika!... Pika!... Pika!... Pika!... Pik-"  
"TRUNKS!!!!" Vegeta hollered as he chucked the Pikachu through the wall.  
No reply...  
Out of annoyance, Vegeta began to blast the merchandise into smithereens. A moment too late, Trunks came running down the stairs in his Pikachu pajamas.  
"N~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Trunks shrieked, staring at the butchered Pokemon toys. "YOU RUINED my ENTIRE LIFE!!!" Trunks sobbed into his Squirtle blankie. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Shut Up, boy!" Vegeta replied. "Now, clean all this shit up!"  
"BWHAAAAAA!!!!!!" Trunks ran back up stairs bawling his eyes out. He went in his room and closed the door. REVENGE... Trunks thought. But what? Suddenly Trunks was struck with a wicked idea...  
***2:00 PM***  
Trunks called Goten over to show off his plan. He led Goten into the living room where the smoldering merchandise still lay. Goten gasped tragically almost fainting.  
"What are we gonna do?" asked Goten, still in disbelief.  
"You'll see." Trunks said with an evil grin. He handed Goten a bag and crept over to the couch where Vegeta slept.  
"He shouldn't wake up, I slipped some sleeping pills into his drink."  
"COOL!" Goten exclaimed looking into the bag." Are we gonna-"  
"SHHH!"  
***4:32 AM***  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta shrieked looking in the mirror. "What in the HELL!...... TRUNKS!!!!!!! Vegeta was dressed in a ridiculously small Pikachu costume. His face was covered in sticky yellow face paint. Big bright red circles consumed his cheeks and pieces of yarn were randomly glued around his nose. A set of adorable looking Pikachu ears on his head completed the effect... Vegeta looked absolutely pitiful. Trunks was sure to die.  
Hearing Vegeta's rage, Trunks got ready for step two. He hurried out the door with the Dragon Balls...  
Meanwhile Vegeta stripped from the costume and was desperately trying scrub the paint off his face. He couldn't show himself like this...  
  
- ******  
  
"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED" The dragon boomed down at trunks...  
  
- ******  
  
Vegeta, no longer finding himself in the familiar Capsule Corp. surroundings, stood knee deep in a foul smelling swamp, almost naked, dripping with rotten seaweed.  
"What the fuck is going on?!" Vegeta yelled in frustration. "and what's this damn thing on my head?!" A blue scaly creature was clutching to the side of Vegeta's face happily crunching away at his hair. Vegeta grabs the innocent creature and hurls in into a tree.  
  
CRASH!...  
  
Voices could be heard nearby...  
"Did you hear something Pikachu?!" Said a young boys voice.  
"Pika!" replied the yellow fuzzy thing.  
Vegeta turned around and to his horror Ash and his idiotic companion Pikachu were smiling back at him.  
"Hello!" said ash full of joy. "My names Ash! And this is Pikachu! Do you want to be my friend?" Ash finished with a big stupid smile.  
Vegeta stood too traumatized to comprehend or speak.  
"Why'd you throw your Mudkip at a tree?" Ash asked looking at the Mudkip's splattered guts covering the tree in a bloody mess.  
Vegeta walked his way trough the leechy sludge onto the shore, where he was to face the terror of his life.  
Pikachu smiled from Ash's shoulder. His face was embraced with cuteness. Pikachu's rosy red cheeks were full of pure innocence and warm delight. Suddenly Pikachu raised his rear end and began to wriggle it in vegita's face.  
What a disgusting creature! Vegeta thought, about to kill the damn thing.  
"Awww... He wants to be your friend!" Ash said with glee. "Won't you shake his tail?"  
Vegeta grabs poor Pikachu's tail and rips it out, blood gushing down Ash's shirt.  
"Whoops!" Ash said smiling like an idiot. "You got a boo boo... Better take you to the Pokemon Center!" Ash skips happily down the forest trail to town. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------- That's it for now... [ Poor Pikachu! : ( ] Please review! 


End file.
